MysteryDungeon:WindowsOfTime
by DiamondAndPearlStories
Summary: Riolu has awakened in a new world, as a new form of life; a pokemon, but she used to be human! Why this sudden change? Who brought her here and why has she got no memory of her past life as Zakorou the human? As Zakorou is pushed beyond the limit, she meets new friends including a Pikachu who suddenly becomes her closest friend- is this meeting fate?
1. Chapter 1:AwokenByTheVoice

... it's time... we must leave now... everything must change...

**hailstones beat hard against the ground, everything is silent but the howling wind against the ocean...**

"... ... ... hello... wake up! Please wake up..." came an unknown voice

Suddenly I'm confronted by someone but...who is it? My vision is blurry... did I pass out? My body feels horribly cold and I can't move...

"...you're waking up! That's great! What happened?" Said the pokemon

"I...I don't know... I don't... remember anything... who are you?"

"My name is Pikachu... and you?"

"That...that's right, I'm Zakorou but... a pokemon is talking to me..."

"Of course, we're two pokemon having a conversation, are you feeling okay?" Quickly asked Pikachu

"P...pokemon...?" I looked at myself in the reflection of the still ocean water on the beach i washed out on, i was a pokemon, in fact; a Riolu! "I t...transformed! _into a Riolu! But i...Im human! Pikachu, im human!"

"H...human?! You look like an ordinary Riolu though... and by the way you acted, haven't you lost your memory?" Questioned Pikachu

It's true, i lost my memory but i somehow remember being human, is it...normal to remember something like that? I don't know, this has never happened to me or anyone... has it? "Pikachu... I... its the only thing I'm certain of..."

**suddenly, two pokemon attack and Pikachu gets knocked over...**

"hey... what was that for...?" Pikachu exclaimed

"Oh sorry... did we knock you over little one?" Asked a Koffing in a sly way

"What a shame, let me help you up! In exchange... we'll be keeping this as thanks" mocked an Ekans

"Hey! Give that back! My Special Gear!" Shouted Pikachu

"Hey no need to shout, we WERE going to give it back... NOT!" Laughed the Ekans

"Seriously, give it back to Pikachu... you will regret it" I claimed, my anger building up

"Heh, no" replied Koffing, as he and his partner legged it into a cave

Oh no Pikachu... "Hey Pikachu..."

"H...help me get it back please... Zakorou..." asked Pikachu, his voice full of tears "it's too precious to lose to me..."

"...of course... Why wouldn't I?! Let's go!"

"Y...yeah! Let's get it back!" Jumped up Pikachu

It's great to see that Pikachu became a bit happier, i feel it's right to help him also, is this the kind of person i am... or pokemon...?

**After that, as two mysterious pokemon disappeared, two more followed, two that have only just met but are to form an unbreakable relationship... but what is in store? Not just for Pikachu and Zakorou, but for Zakorous past to reveal itself in due time...**


	2. Chapter 2:TheFirstStep

So, here we are, in a cave- a dungeon! The layout is amazing, despite the small entrance is really spacy in here! Right now we're looking for Koffing and Ekans, who took Pikachu's... what did he call it?

"Pikachu... what was it that they stole?"

Pikachu: "my special gear, it's what i call it anyway because it looks like a gear, a cog, but i think it's rather special by the way it looks different! Ill show you one we get it back! ... if we get it back..."

"Hey, we definitely will!"

Pikachu: "you really believe we can? I mean, yeah you've offered to help me but what if they defeat us?"

"You're being too negative, you won't get very far with that way of thinking"

Pikachu: "that reminds me... you know how this kind of thing just occurred? It actually happens really often to innocent pokemon, many think it's because time has become out of control"

"What?! Time is... out of control?!"

Pikachu: "yeah, and for a result, many pokemon suffered, and a majority of those pokemon have started to lose control over their moral senses. However many rescue teams and adventure teams have formed before this occurrence many years ago, so their work has grown harder but at least they're experienced! To tell the truth... I would like to join an adventure team or form one, but i have trouble bringing up courage to go into the guild to sign up..."

"Pikachu, if it's what you really want then you must make that first step"

Pikachu: "hmm... I have an idea, please join forces with me and help me protect pokemon everywhere!"

"Wa! What?"

Pikachu: "I'm sorry I suddenly just planted on you, but please think about it, for some reason i feel your not like other pokemon -it's not because you're really human, is because your different to pokemon I've met before..."

"..."

We both stayed silent for a few seconds until we saw a light at the end of the long tunnel, it must be a way out; but an entrance to a battle...

"Pikachu... let's go!"

**the light gradually got bigger as they approached, the room was filled with light as if someone inhabited it...**

Koffing: "so you actually came! In impressed considering you never attempted to get your treasure back before!"

Pikachu: "ah_ I'm ready this time!"

Ekans: "afraid not, you're shivering! Kekeke"

"Leave Pikachu alone... if he doesn't want to fight, then i will take you both on, on my own!"

Ekans: "then there we have it!"

Suddenly Ekans landed a tackle before i could dodge it, I quickly got up to counter but with what move? I've never done a battle before if i was human! Should i just try tackle like Ekans?! Yeah!

Koffing: "woah! She fought back, Ekans, you okay? Let's get her!"

Ekans: "yeah!"

Again they both launched an attack together instead, i was hit twice as hard!

Ekans: "kekeke, are you down already?"

Pikachu: "no... Zakorou... hm!"

"Im down... but I'm certainly not out! Quick attack!"

I got them both at the same time! But... again i was struck, but by Ekans bite!

Pikachu: "I... won't let this continue... quick attack!"

Pikachu! You're fighting!

"Thank you Pikachu... let's fight together now!"

Pikachu: "yeah! Double quick attack combo!"

"Go!"

After just that one 'combo', we defeated them... I won my first battle along side Pikachu...

Ekans: "ahh... the treasure... I dropped it... can't move... Koffing...

Koffing: "what do you... want me to... do?

Pikachu: "it belongs to me, I'm taking it back."

"Let's go Pikachu!"

**After that, we exited the dungeon along with Pikachu's precious treasure, Zakorou happy that her new friend is happy...**

"Pikachu, I have been thinking all this time about what you said earlier, and I want to tell you that... I would love to form a team with you!"

Pikachu: "You... really?! Thank you so much!"

"Hahaha! Let's do our best!"

**So, later that day, it took Zakorou a lot of persuasion still to push Pikachu to enter the guild. Later on, they were signed up at the good as official adventurers, but also during a bit more decision, they became rescuers as well. The leader of the guild; Mawile, was more than happy to accept them as members.**

**When the bond of these two pokemon get them as far as forming a team when they've just met, who knows what they will be capable of next, all the more reason to find out what's to come!**


	3. Chapter 3:TheFirstDay

"Pikachu... are you awake yet? We'll be late..."

Pikachu: "whaaat..."

Pikachu is still drifting off to sleep... this is our first day and we dont want to make a bad impression on the pokemon teams here... this is it.

"Pikachu, this is the only way... quick attack!"

Pikachu: "waa, Zakorou?!"

"We're going to be late for the morning meeting!"

Pikachu: "morning..._ ah I forgot, quickly lets go!"

Turns out we weren't late after all, I'm glad of that, otherwise... who would take us seriously?

Mawile: "so everyone, work continues as per usual but... we have some new recruits register last night! Meet Pikachu and Zakorou!"

Pikachu: "I'm looking forward to working along side everyone!"

"Glad to meet you all..."

I could say i was nervous, Pikachu too! But everything turned out great, everyone looks really nice and Im looking forward to time here, I feel we both can really grow here!

Pikachu: "I'm glad i worked up courage to meet everyone alright, what about you?"

"Everyone seemed interested in us... at least no-one looked at us as if we were beginners, though we are... "

Pikachu: "yeah... what now?"

Mawile: "you too, over here!"

"Let's go!"

Mawile: "you both have just started so it's natural you wouldn't know what to do, so... let me show you! Follow me"

So... we both followed Mawile over to a board completely decorated in posters and notes, what for though?

Mawile: "This is a board following the requests of pokemon not associated with the guild, sometimes they lose something and need help to search, sometimes pokemon are in trouble, trapped in a dungeon."

"Got it!"

Pikachu: "Guildmaster, is it true that most of these incidents are happening because of a disruption in time?"

Mawile: "Unfortunately it's true, our work is cut out these days... anyway let's get on with tasks! Be careful!"

Pikachu: "We will, thanks!"

**So the first task this duo took on was the rescue of a lost baby Skitty... what kind of mission is this?**

"Pikachu... disruption of time?"

Pikachu: "oh right, you don't know about any of this yet... I'll explain!"

The next thing I know, Pikachu started explaining everything to me, and it turned out that time is being effected in different places nature sometimes seems to fast forward suddenly according to Pikachu, what does that mean though? What's causing it?!

?: "Hey, you two over there, are you perhaps looking for... her?"

Pikachu: "it's Skitty! But how do we get up that cliff?!"

"We'll climb it, it doesn't look like it'll crumble underneath us..."

Pikachu: "okay!"

So we proceeded to climb the cliff, it was pretty high... but i wouldn't be scared, although... Im not! Maybe as a human i had no fear of height? Is Pikachu okay though?

"Hey Pikachu, are you doing okay?"

Pikachu: "I'm doing fine, just keep moving!"

"Right!"

At last we got to the top to reunite with Skitty! She looks uninjured, so that's great! But how to get down... uh oh... we never thought of that!

"Pikachu..."

Pikachu: "huh? What is it?"

"How do you plan on getting down?"

Pikachu: "what... WHAT? Oh no, we'll have to think of something fast!"

"But what?"

How do we deal with Skitty with us as well? This is going to be difficult, I hope we think of something fast!

**Stay there! The next part's coming soon! What will these two think of now?**


End file.
